Alexander Stromwell
General Statistics Hair: Dark Brown Skin Tone: Light Eye Color: Light Brown Accent: Chondathan, obviously from Cormyr Spoken Languages: Common, Chondathan Left or Right Handed: Right Deity: Lathander Class: Cleric Alignment: Neutral Good Relatives: Father - Lord Richard Stromwell: Cormyrian Noble, Mother - Lady Maria the Selfless: Cormyrian Noble ''Base Ability Scores '' Strength (-):' '''15 - As he was originally trained to join the Purple Dragons, Alexander had much physical training which allowed him to develop his physical prowess. Dexterity (-):' 10 - He is at times clumsy and average in terms of agility. Constitution (-): 12''' - Relatively good health. Intelligence (-):' 10' - Smart, but lacking knowledge on many subjects. He would be considered to have a higher intelligence when it comes to military strategy, but he knows nothing about arcane magic or such abstract things. Wisdom (-):' 16' - His deep faith in Lathander and his training the art of governing a noble house has made him able to see beyond the obvious. Charisma (-):' '''14 - He is both handsome and charming, with a very practiced chivalric courtesy of the Cormyrian nobles. Biography Lord Alexander Stromwell is the scion of a minor noble house in Cormyr known as House Stromwell. His father, Richard Stromwell, is a veteran lancelord who was granted the title of nobility for his deeds in the war against the traitor Gondegal. His son, Alexander, was born in 1360 DR. From a young age, Alexander was known for his virtue and upstanding personality. He cared deeply for his fellow housemates, and was very well-liked by all his servants. As a child, Alexander frequently visited the House of the Morning in Eveningstar, where the venerable priests taught him much about the Morninglord's teachings. He was fascinated, though he could never explain the fascination, he just knew that this “Morninglord” was important to him in some way. When the Goblin Wars began in 1370 DR, the Stromwell family moved from Arabel to Suzail, where they settled into their new House mansion. Alexander was saddened to leave his friends, the priests of the House of Morning, but as a ten year-old noble, he didn't really have much choice. In Suzail, Richard Stromwell decided to enroll his son in the Purple Dragons, since he believed that his son could be a great warrior. The teenage Alexander studied and trained hard to become a military leader, always reading the texts on warfare and how to conduct it properly. In 1376 DR, the sixteen year old Alexander had developed a group of close friends, each of them better soldiers than he, though not nearly as skilled leaders. He routinely rode north to Eveningstar to visit the Church and give prayer to the Morninglord. One day, as he approached the Church, he heard moaning from the area surrounding it and spurred his horse on. When he reached the area, he saw his elderly cleric friends fighting a small unit of zombies, though he knew not how the undead had risen. Immediately, Alexander's mind rushed through a prayer asking for the Morninglord's blessing as he rode into battle. As his steed crashed into one of the zombies, sending it flying across the road, the young Alexander swung his cudgel with all his strength at one of the zombies attacking the priests. In some supernatural feat of strength, the zombie's head was destroyed and it fell to the ground. The priests swear that they felt the Morninglord's blessing present, and together they defeated the undead assailants. From that day forward, Alexander changed his career path and chose to serve the Morninglord as an undead hunter. He studied all there was to know about Undead, how to destroy them, and how to stop them from rising again. The House of the Morning placed him in charge of a small unit of undead hunters in Eveningstar, and he led them in many successful patrols and hunts for the terrible creatures. In 1380 DR, word of the Witch King Zhengyi's armies to the West reached the House of the Morning and Alexander's father's House. Richard decided he was bored of Cormyrian politics, and though elderly by this point, wished to fight one last battle. He prepared a scout to go before him and evaluate the situation in the Moonsea area, but his son stepped forward begging to be sent. The Lord Stromwell fervently refused, but his advisors finally won him over saying, “There is no better way for your son to develop his potential”. Finally, in 1381 DR, the young noble undead hunter from Cormyr set out atop a chain-barded horse for the long journey to the Moonsea, accompanied by only a few House Retainers. He did not know what he might find there, but whatever it was, he was determined to fight with all of his best efforts. 'Appearance' '' The young noble is tall and muscular though slender in build. He has dark brown hair that is always neatly arranged and groomed. His very light brown eyes are also considered to be quite handsome, though they possess a wisdom beyond his few years. He is rarely seen without armor. ''Personality '' Alexander was raised with all of the etiquette of a Cormyrian noble, and is so used to it that he frequently addresses even commoners in a formal way. He is overly courteous, at times to his own detriment. Although generally a good leader, and a selfless warrior, Alexander will sometimes speak ill of himself in an attempt to be humble. Though he is a virtuous man, he also possesses the pride of a Cormyrian noble, and attempts to hide that pride behind a wall of humility. ''Relationships '' Selene Firess - Alexander Stromwell is most commonly seen in her company, though he is very conflicted on what to think of her. On the one hand, he sees great potential in the young wizardess, but on the other hand, he recognizes that she uses evil magic to her own advantage. After a few days of prayer, Alexander decided to fight beside her and her undead minions, as long as he detected no evil in her heart. He believes that her aid will be key in stopping Zhengyi's armies, since she possessed a knowledge of necromancy and a command of it that no other enemy of Zhengyi possseses. He is currently doing all he can to ensure that he can trust her when the battles come. Enrith Estre - This elven diviner bought Alexander his current suit of armor. Alexander has great respect for this man's knowledge and foresight, and it was Enrith's advice that persuaded Alexander not to judge Selene for her necromancy. Chaelvin Kerten - This mystic is friends with Alexander, and they've previously fought through quite a bit of undead together. Alexander doesn't know or understand from where the mystic gets his magic, nor does he really know when Chaelvin uses it, but Chaelvin has qualities that Alexander values very highly: He listens to strategy and he doesn't complain. ''Important Items, and Lore '' Although Alexander hasn't quite told anyone this yet, he is not merely a servant of his House, but the actual heir to it. He is very glad to be in the Moonsea preparing for battles against Zhengyi than at home in court. He has not yet found any items of extreme importance, though it is said that he seeks a spear forged by the breath of a Silver dragon, for it was once told to him by a diviner that he would wield such a weapon in his last great battle. ''OOC Information '' Alexander Stromwell is a character I have been developing since I was a small child. Major influences come from all over the place, and I can't really remember them all to name them. I refer to him as my "main character" since I have a set of novels planned based around his life in a different setting. Category:PC